Bitstrips basics
Bitstrips basics are the characters made by Buddy which are available to all of the community. The most famous is Buddy, the mascot of Bitstrips and is a collaboration of the devs. For more on Buddy, see his page. Appearance The typical Bitstrips basics will have one of the 3 eye colors: Black, Blue and Green. Most of the male Bitstrips basics have either a suit or t-shirt and short sleeves; all females usually have a skirt, shorts and t-shirt or other. Their heads are usually of abnormal size and shape such as Barry's square head and Alphonse's "toaster head". Some of the females are wearing makeup. Usages Many people use the Bitstrips Basics (B.B. for short) for Theme of The Day comics. Another popular use for them is a background character in a series. They also appear in "In The News". One way they were used was in a "basic series craze". Those series usually focused on one Bitstrips basics character (like Buddy, usually) or several of them at once. Some times people would remix them to make them younger for such series, such as Bitstrips Basics babies or teens. The craze died down eventually. And if you remix a comic with private or friend only characters, the characters you are not allowed to use turn into basics. Glitches Recently, several of the Bitstrips Basics have been replaced with an African-American female with red dreadlocks who is dressed entirely in white (as have a few of the Famous and Featured). Only one of them differs from the other glitched basics, that being Lucy. (Who is pale and has short red hair) It is unknown what caused this glitch, but is suspected by a majority of the community that the Devs attempted to update the Basics - and in the process - accidentally glitched several of them. This error has yet to be fixed. 'Glitched Basics:' The following basics are currently glitched. *Becky *Gilbert *Hector *Lucy *William All the Bitstrips basics The following characters are Bitstrips basics: *Alphonse *Barry *Becky *Betty *Bitty *Blondie *Brenda *Buddy *Buddy-dapper *Doc *Gansish *Gary *Gilbert *Ginger *Harold *Harry *Hector *Jeeves *Jill *Linda *Lucy *Nurse *Patty *Ralph *Ronald *Shelly *Sticky *Timmy *William *Zelda Other Bitstrips Basics Some Bitstrips basics aren't available through the comic builder, and have to be accessed by clicking "put ____ in a comic" on their profile. Below is a list of them. Some of them are Buddy's alternate outfits, and police officers. *Buddy-pirate *Janet *Jerry *Officer Bob *Officer Joe *Santa Henri Although Henri wasn't created by Buddy, but Henri will sometimes act as one when a comic with private characters is remixed. This happens very rarely though. He is wearing a pink shirt with a blue tie and light colored pants. Since he was made by BA, a dev, this could be a reason for him being a Basic character. Overall, he has 2,593 appearances, and from those he has 397,971 views for each comic, along with 4,959 laughs, 1,350 groans, and 2,711 favorites. This may mean he is one of the most famous non-Buddy made characters on Bitstrips, due to all the other basics being by Buddy and having multiple appearances. Basics as New account avatars When someone makes a new account, and don't yet have an avatar, there's a small problem: How would they status? Simple: When they status, their avatar (avvy for short) is Harry (temporarily, until they make a new one). It used to be Buddy in a white t-shirt and gray shorts, which were supposedly boxers and an under-shirt. Notes *Sticky is the only Bitstrips basic that does not have a profile. *The shortest Bitstrips basic is Gilbert. The youngest is Timmy. *Ginger, Jill, Lucy, William and Zelda all have green eyes. Betty, Becky, Blondie, Brenda, Gansish, Gary, Gilbert Harry, Jeeves, Nurse and Timmy all have blue. Bitty, Buddy, Buddy-Dapper, Doc, Gilbert, Hector, Linda, Patty, Ralph, Ronald, Shelly, and Sticky all have black. *Out of all the other Bitstrips basics, Santa is the only one to have eye color: Blue. And also the one with the most facial hair. *The only basics that have official "accounts" are Buddy and Bitty. *Harold is the most recent Bitstrips Basic, and the first one in the new builder. Category:Bitstrips basic character Category:Bitstrips Basics Category:Editorial